Love is in the air
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Hey guys new stry on dareya plzz have a look :-) :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a new stry from my side have a look :-) :-)**

* * *

 **Shreya's Home :**

Shreya was ready for beureau ... she locked the door & move towards the car ... she sat in the car & left for the beureau...

 **Beureau :**

Sab log apne kaam me busy the tabhi duo enter huye

Everyone : good morning sir

Duo : good morning

Abhi ( smiled ) : kyaa baat hai daya aaj acp sir beureau me nhi hai phir bhi sab log shaanti se kaam kar rhe hai

Daya ( smiled ) : haa boss lagta hai aaj suraj pashchim se nikla hai

Everyone smiled on his comment ... at that time shreya entered in the beureau

Shreya ( smiled ) : good morning all

Everyone : good morning

Shreya ( smiled ) : good morning abhijeet sir good morning daya sir

Duo ( smiled ) : good morning shreya

Or phir sab log phirse kaam karne lagte hai tabhi waha ek beautiful si ladki enter hoti hai ... she was wearing pink sleevless top & blue mini skirt ... all were busy in their work so no one notice her but shreya notice her so she came towards her

Shreya : jee kahiye kon hai aap

Shreya ki aawaz sunke sabka dhyaan uski taraf gaya

Daya : kon hai shreya

Shreya ( turned ) : sir ye ladki before she can complete the sentence that girl run towards daya & hugged him tightly... our team was shocked

Girl ( hugged him ) : hiii handsome

Daya ( smiled & hugged her ) : hey my sweetiepie how r u

Girl ( smiled ) : ekdum mast ( naughtly ) par tum toh din badin or handsome hote jaa rahe ho

Daya ( smiled ) : haaye kya kare tumhara hi asar hai meri jaan ... he hugged her tightly & looked at shreya who was getting jealous & boiling in anger ... he smiled underbreath ... but our team was confused & daya notice this

Daya ( smiled ) : arre aap sab log confuse mat hoiye ( with side hug ) ye meri best friend palak hai

Palak ( smiled ) : hello everyone

Everyone : hello

Here palak came towards abhijeet

Palak ( smiles ) : hello abhi bhaiya kaise ho

Abhi ( smiles ) : me toh ekdum thik hamesha ki tarah

Palak smiled ... after that all were busy in their work ... daya & palak was busy in their own talks but someone was not able to concertrate in the work ... its none other than our shreya who was getting jealous & hurt to see daya & palak's closeness ... daya noticed her & he was enjoying her jealousy & possesiveness

Shreya ( pov. ) : ye palak kon hai daya sir ne toh kbhi iske baare me zikar nhi kiya ... kya shreya daya sir tuje kyu batayenge apne dosto ke baare me ... par ye ladki jabse aayi hai tabse ye daya sir sechipki hui hai ... chipku kahi ki huh...!

After finishing their work at 1 : 00 pm all moves to canteen for lunch ... shreya enter in the canteen & saw daya & palak was feeding each other ... she gets hurt with this so she left from there & moved towards her house no one notice her ...

After lunch all finished their work ... becoz there was no case so all leave for their home ..

 **Next Morning :**

Sab log beureau me aagye the ( except shreya ) but purvi was tensed ... duo notice her & they came towards her

Daya ( softly ) : purvi kya hua pareshaan kyu ho

Abhi : haa batao purvi kya hua

Purvi ( tensed ) : sir woh shreya nhi aayi abhi tak subeh se call kar rhi hu par uska phone switched off aa raha hai or ab toh 11 : 00 bajne ko aaye

Abhi : haa me abhi wahi puchne wala tha ki shreya nhi dikh rahi hai

Daya ( worried ) : i hope woh thik ho

Tabhi hamare Acp sir enter huye

Everyone : good mrng sir

Acp : good mrng par sab log tension me tension me ho

Daya ( worriedly ) : sir woh shreya abhi tak nhi aayi hai or uska phone bhi switched off hai

Acp ( smiled ) : arre daya pareshaan mat ho shreya thik hai ek hafte ke baad aajayegi woh

Daya ( shocked ) : sir aapko pta hai ki woh kaha hai

Acp ( smiled ) : haa daya woh shreya ek hafte ke liye Ahemdabaad gai hai apne mom dad se milne

Daya : kyaa par usne kisiko bataya kyu nhi

Acp ( smiled ) : woh raat ko achanak plan bana uska phir usne mujse kal raat ko hi permission le li thi or aaj subeh 6 : 00 baje ki flight thi uski ( looked at watch ) matlab ab tak toh woh pahonch bhi gyi hogi ... accha ab sab log kaam pe lag jaao & he moved towards his cabin ...

All gets busy in there work but daya was worried for her ...

Daya ( pov ) : kaha ho shreya i ' m missing you yaar & he lost in her thoughts ...

.

.

* * *

So ab kya hoga dareya ke saath ?

this stry contains only 5 chapters :-)

plz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys thank you soooooo for your lovely reviews :-) :-) ... here is a next update please have a look :-) :-)**

* * *

 **Beureau :**

All were busy in their work but daya was lost in his thoughts ...

Daya ( pov. ) : me jaanta hu shreya kal mere bartav ke karan tum bohot hurt hogi isiliye tumne ahemdabaad jaane ki baat kisiko nhi batayi ... he was staring at her pic in his mobile ...

 **BG Tune :**

 ** _Tennu itna me pyaar kara ,_  
**

 ** _Ek pal vich sau baar kara ..._**

 ** _Tu jaave je menu chadke ,_**

 ** _Maut da intezaar kara_**

 ** _Ke tere liye duniya chod di hai ,_**

 ** _Tujh pe hi saans aake ruke ,_**

 ** _Me tujko kitna chahta hu ,_**

 ** _Ye tu kabhi soch na sake ( × 2 )_**

He came out from the trance by voice of abhijeet

Abhi : daya chalo case report hua hai

Daya noded & they moves to crime scene ...

Here in crime scene cid team was doing investigation of a house & daya was in a garden searching some evidences but suddenly he notice one couple who was enjoying the weather & hugging each other ... that boy was pampering her girlfriend & daya smiled to see their lovey dovey romance ...

Daya ( thinks ) : kaash shreya mene bhi tumse apni dil ki bata di hoti toh aaj hum kitna khush hote par koi baat nhi ek baar tum wapas aajao ahemdabaad se phir me tumhe bata dunga ki mein tumse kitnaa pyaar karta hu ... he smiled & lost in her thoughts ...

 _ **Kuch bhi nhi hai ye jaha**_

 ** _Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi ( × 2 )_**

 ** _Ab mujko jaana hai kahan_**

 ** _Ke tu hi safar hai aakhri_**

 **Ahemdabaad :**

Here shreya reached at her home ... her mother was talking with her but she was lost in his thoughts ...

Shreya ( pov. ) : pata nhi meri zindagi me ab or aage kya hoga ... kya daya sir sachme mujse pyaar nhi karte lekin unki aankho me saaf dikhta hai ki woh mujse pyaar karte hai par kehte kyun nhi ... kyu nhi samj rahe hai mere dil ka haal

 ** _Ki tere bina jeena mumkin nahi_**

 ** _Na dena kabhi mujko tu faasle_**

 ** _Me tujko kitna chahti hu_**

 ** _Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

 **Mumbai :**

Here our team was going back to beureau

In Car :

Daya was on driving seat ... abhijeet was on passenger seat ... rajat , purvi & pankaj was on back seat ..

Pankaj ( smile ) : sir muje bohot bhukh lagi hai

Abhi : arre pankaj thoda sabar rakho beureau pahonchke phir jitna marzi ho kha lena

Purvi : haa pankaj tab tak shaanti se bethe raho

Pankaj sit with annoyed face ... all laugh to see him like that ...

After completing the work officers start leaving for home .

 **Ahemdabaad :**

Here shreya finished her dinner & completes the kitchen chores ... moves to her room gets freshen up & laid on a bed & staring at his pic in the mobile

 ** _Aankho ki hai ye khwaishe ki chehre se tere na hatte_**

 ** _Nindo me mere bas gaye khwaabo ne li hai karwate_**

Shreya ( tearily ) : i love you daya sir & she hugged his photo & slept

 **Mumbai :**

Here daya was also lying on a bed & looking at shreya ' s pic

 ** _ki teri ore mujko leke chale_**

 ** _Ye duniya bharke sab raaste_**

 ** _Me tujko kitna chahta hu_**

 ** _Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

 ** _Tere liye duniya chod di hai_**

 ** _Tujh pe hi saans aake ruke_**

 ** _Me tujko kitna chahta hu_**

 ** _Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

 ** _Ohhhooo ohhhhooo ohhoooo_**

Daya ( tearily ) : i love you shreya plzz jaldi wapas aajao apne daya ke paas & he hugged her photo & slept ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys aap logo ke itne acche reviews dekh kar mann hua fatafat update dedu ... hehehe :-) :-)

Well thank you soooo much guys for your lovely reviews ...

Haya : hope you like your character :-)

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

Shreya ko gaye 3 days hogye hai & daya was badly missing her ...

 **In Beureau :**

All were busy on their work but suddenly daya gets frustrated ... he put his file on the table with a bang & he moves to the canteen ... all were shocked with his behaviour but abhijeet know the reason behind his behaviour so he follows him...

 **Canteen :**

Daya came sat on the chair & he closed his eyes ... someone kept hand on his shoulder ... daya turned & hugged him tightly

Daya ( hugged him ) : boss i m badly missing her ... nhi reh paa raha hu me uske bina

Abhi ( patted his head ) : daya shaant hojao dekho shreya 4 days ke baad aajayegi phir usse apni dil ki baat bata dena

Daya ( separate from hug ) : wahi toh 4 days mujse wait nhi ho raha hai boss

Abhi : daya pehle tum betho yaar

Both sat on the chair

Abhi : dekh daya ab itna toh wait karna padega tuje

Daya : nhi mujse nhi hoga

Abhi ( anger ) : toh kisne kaha tha palak ke saath close hone ko agar tum uske saath close nhi hote toh shreya ahemdabad nhi jaati na

Daya ( sadly ) : abhi woh toh mene aise hi shreya ko jealous feel karvaane keliye kiya tha

Abhi ( anger ) : kardiya jealous arre woh jealous nhi hurt hogyi ... ek baat bata daya tumhari jageh agar woh kisi or ladke ko hug kare toh kya tumhe accha lagega

Daya ( angry ) : me uss ladke ka keema bana dunga jo bhi mere alawa meri shreya ko touch karega

Abhi smiled on him . Daya noticed his smile ...

Daya : kya hua tum has kyu rahe ho

Abhi ( smiled ) : dekh daya jab mene ye kaha ki shreya kisi or ko hug karegi toh ye baat tuje buri lagi na

Daya ( sadly ) : ofcourse buri lagi becoz usse kisi or ke saath nhi dekh sakta

Abhi ( smiled ) : toh woh bhi toh tumhe kisi or ke saath nhi dekh sakti na tumne ye socha ki woh kitni hurt hui hogi

Daya ( sadly ) : ohh god mene bohot badi galti kardi boss muje usse maafi maagni hai or apni dil ki baat batani hai

Abhi ( smiled ) : arre toh 4 din ke baad aa rhi hai na tab bata dena

Daya ( restless ) : nhi abhi mujse wait nhi hoga

Abhi : daya pagal mat ban

Daya ( restless ) : haa me pagal hogya hu shreya ke pyaar me

Abhi ( softly ) : daya shaant hojao

Daya ( stand up from his place ) : nhi abhi ab me shaant nhi rahunga muje shreya se milna hai ( smiles ) or mene soch liya hai ki muje kya karna hai ..

Abhijeet saw him smiling

Abhi : tere dimag me kya chal raha hai muje pata hai kuch na kuch khichdi pak rhi hai tere dimag me chal ab bol jaldi

Daya smiled & told him the plan ... abhijeet gets shocked with this

Abhi ( shocked ) : tu pagal hai kya daya

Daya : abhi plz no arguements chalo

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : accha thike chal

Daya smiled & duo moves to beureau for execute the plan

 **Next Morning :**

 **In Ahemdabaad :**

Shreya & her family was in garden eating their breakfast just then a girl enter

Girl ( smile ) : heyy shreya

Shreya ( turned ) : heyyy Haya

Haya came inside & hugged her tightly

Haya ( hugged her ) : kaisi ho shreya

Shreya ( smiled & hugged her ) : me ekdum thik tum batao

Haya ( smiled ) : me toh ekdum jhakkaass

Both laughed ... after that haya was talking with her & her family but she was lost in her thoughts...

Shreya ( pov. ) : ye achanak mere dil ki dhadkane itni tezz kyu ho rhi hai aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise mera koi apna yaha aas paas hi hai ... she was sooo much lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice that her friend haya was calling her

Haya ( bit loud ) : shreyaaaaa

Shreya ( jerked out ) : haa...haan haan haya kya hua

Haya : kya hua kaha khoyi hai ye bacche kabse bula rahe hai tuje

Shreya saw some small kids were around her

Shreya ( smiled ) : kya hua baccho

Kids : shreya di plzz hamare saath khelo na plzz

Shreya ( smiled ) : accha chalo kya khelna hai aap sabko

Kids : blind fold

Shreya ( smiled ) : accha thike chalo khelte hai ( turn to haya ) tu bhi chal khelne

Haya ( smiled ) : haa haa chalo

Shreya was playing blindfold with the kids & her parents was smiling to see this...

Shreya aankho pe patti baandh kar baccho ko dhundh rhi thi ... suddenly shreya crashed with someone ... she was going to fall but someone held her by waist ... shreya removed patti from her eyes & looked at that person but when she looked at him & she just lost in his eyes ...

Both were lost in each other ...

.

.

* * *

kisne shreya ko girne se bacha liya ?

plz r & r

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you sooo much for your lovely reviews**

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

Both were just lost in each other ...

A voice came : ahem ... ahem

With this they both came out from the trance & blushed ... shreya turn towards the voice & gets surprised

Shreya ( surprised ) : abhijeet sir , tarika , daya sir aap teeno yaha

Tarika ( smile ) : kyu shreya hum nhi aa sakte kya

Shreya ( smile ) : arre nhi taru aisi baat nhi hai balki me toh bohot khush hu aap teeno ko yaha dekhkar

Abhirika smiled & they saw daya who was lost in her angel ... abhijeet nudged him & he came out from the trance & blushed ... shreya 's parents came towards them

Sm ( smiled ) : arre shreya ye kya tumne inn teeno ko abhi tak bahar hi khada rakha hai ander toh bulao unhe

Shreya ( smiled ) : oops m really sorry sir plz aaiye na ander

All came inside & settled on sofa ... shreya serves them water ...

Sf ( smile ) : toh abhijeet beta daya beta case ke silsile me aaye ho

Daya ( looked at shreya ) : nhi uncle case ke liye nhi apni amanat lene aaya hu

Shreya looked at him but he turn his gaze ...

Sf ( confused ) : matlab

Abhijeet ( lightly smiled ) : matlab uncle woh sir ne hame 3 days ki leave dii toh hamne socha kahi ghum aaye

Tarika ( smile ) : toh mene kaha kyu na ahemdabad chale shreya se bhi mil lenge or ahemdabad bhi ghum lenge

Sm ( smile ) : ye bohot accha kiya tum sabne issi bahane shreya bhi thoda ghum phir legi warna jabse ye yaha aai hai bas isi tarah se ghumsum baithi rehti hai

Sf : haa aise hi chup chaap baithi rehti hai jaise abhi baithi hai

Daya looked at shreya who was sitting with head down

Sm ( smile ) : accha tum bacche bethke baate karo muje or inhe market jana hai kuch saman laane ( turn to shreya ) shreya beta khyaal rakhna inka

Shreya ( lightly smile ) : jee maa

Sm : chaliye jee

Sf : haa haa chalo

Shreya 's parents left from their & shreya lock the door & sat beside haya ...

Tarika ( smile ) : toh batao shreya kaisi ho tum

Shreya ( smile ) : me ekdum thik hu aap teeno kaise hai or mumbai me baaki sab kaise hai

Abhijeet ( sternly ) : sab log thik hai shreya lekin hum sab tumse bohot naraz hai

Shreya ( worriedly ) : kyu sir mujhse koi bhul hogyi kya

Daya ( angry ) : haa huyi hai tumse bhul kya zaroorat thi bina bataye ahemdabad aaneki hum mese kisiko inform nhi karsakti tumhe pata bhi hai hum sab kitne pareshaan the kaise kaise khyaal aa rahe the pata nhi kaha hogi kis haal me hogi kahi kisi dushman ne attack toh nhi kiya lekin tumhe kya tum toh chali aayi yaha ... huh

Shreya was shocked with his burst but she composed herself ...

Shreya ( tearily ) : mene acp sir ko inform kiya tha ki me ahemdabad jaa rahi hu

Daya ( angry ) : bohot badi meherbaani ki aapne hum sab pe Miss Shreya ki aapne acp sir ko bata diya warna hum sab hote kon hai tumhare jo tum hame inform karogi ...

Shreya gets hurt with his behaviour but she controlled her tears & she turn to Abhirika

Shreya : aap log fresh hojaiye me aap logo ke liye coffee banati hu

Abhijeet ( smile ) : nhi shreya hame coffee nhi chahiye hum bas fresh hoke kahi bahar jana chahte hai

Tarika understands his plan

Tarika ( smile ) : haa muje bhi jana hai bahar

Daya : par muje nhi jana kahi bahar

Abhijeet : haa toh tu aaram kar me or tarika jaa rahe hai

Haya ( smile ) : hello myself haya shreya ki best friend ... agar aap log bura naa maane toh me aap dono ko ahemdabad dikhane le jaa sakti hu

Tarika ( smile ) : aww ... that so sweet of you ... Haya smiled with this

Abhijeet ( smile ) : ok toh hum teeno chalte hai

After 20 mins duo & tarika gets fresh & then abhirika & haya left from their ... shreya lock the door & she was moving towards the kitchen but suddenly her head start spinning & she fall down on the floor ...

Daya came out from the balcony & he gets shock to see her on the floor ...

Daya ( shock ) : Shreyaaaaaaaaaa

.

.

.

* * *

 **Please read & review :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you soooo much for your lovely reviews :-) :-)**

* * *

Ab aage :

Daya ( shocked ) : Shreyaaaaaa

He ran towards her & pick her in his arms & moved towards her room ...

 **Shreya 's Room :**

Daya enter in her room & put her on the bed

Daya ( patting her cheek ) : shreya ... shreya aankhe kholo hey bhagwaan kya hua isse ... shreya plzz open your eyes damn it

Daya sprinkled some water drops on her face with this slowly she open her eyes ... daya takes relief to see her fine

Daya ( worriedly ) : shreya tum thik ho

Shreya ( holding her forehead ) : haa ... haa sir me ... mein thik hu

Daya ( worriedly ) : tum behosh kyu ho gayi thi ... tabyat toh thik hai na tumhari ?

Shreya ( weakly ) : haa sir bas woh subeh se sar me dard tha

Daya ( worriedly ) : kya sar me dard toh tumne dawai li

Shreya : nhi

Daya ( worriedly ) : lekin kyu agar dard badh gya toh

Shreya smiled on his concern

Shreya ( smiled ) : nhi sir mein medicine nhi leti jab bhi headache hota hai mein do ghante sojati hu phir thik hojati hu

Daya ( sighs ) : ohh acha ( after a pause ) accha ye batao baam kaha pe rakha hai

Shreya : saamne cupboard me right side ke drawer me ( confused ) lekin kyu sir

Daya ( opened her cupboard ) : shreya tum chup chaap leti raho zyada sawal mat karo

Shreya was going to speak but saw his angry face so she sliently wrapped the blanket & closed her eyes ... after a minute she feels something so she opened her eyes & gets shocked ... daya was lying beside her & he was doing massage with the baam on her head ... daya looked at her & found her stare

Daya ( smiled ) : arre shreya uth kyu gai chalo close your eyes

Shreya ( shocked ) : sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai

Daya ( smiled ) : arre baam laga raha hu tumhe pata hai muje jab bhi headache hota hai na abhi aise hi massage karta hai ... he looked at her & found her shocked & confused ... He understands her feeling ...

Daya properly bed pe let jata hai or shreya ki taraf turn hojata hai or apna ek haath uski ki waist pe rakhta hai & he pulled her more close ... with this she gets nervous

Shreya ( nervously ) : s...si..sir

Daya smiled on her nervousness

Daya ( cupped her face ) : i m sorry shreya

Shreya ( confused ) : aap sorry kyu bol rahe hai sir

Daya ( tearily ) : me jaanta hu shreya uss din muje or palak ko saath dekhkar tum bohot hurt hui thi or apne aasuo ko chupane ke liye tum subeh ki flight se ahemdabad chali aayi

Shreya turn to otherside & trying to control her tears & emotions

Shreya ( stammered ) : n...nhi sir ai..aisi ko...koi baat nhi hai

Daya turned her & put his whole weight on her & looked in her eyes

Daya ( cupped her face ) : shreyaaa

Shreya shivered with his touch ... daya was enjoying her shiver ... slowly he blocked her lips & start kissing her ... she was shocked with this but later she also responded ... daya smiled under kiss ... he kissed her more passionately ... after half an hour they broke from the kiss & looked at each other

Daya ( hugged her ) : I LOVE YOU SHREYA

Shreya was happy to listen this three magical words from his mouth ...

Shreya ( hugged him tightly ) : I Love You too Daya

Daya smiled & kissed at her forehead ... after that both slept in each other arms ...

 **In Afternoon 3 : 00 pm :**

Daya was first to wake up ... he saw his lady love was sleeping peacefully while hugging him ... he smiled & kissed at her forehead with this she wake up

Daya ( smile ) : sorry

Shreya ( confused ) : ab yeh phirse sorry kyu

Daya ( smile ) : meri wajeh se uth gayi na

Shreya ( smile ) : bilkul nhi mein toh waise bhi uthne waali thi

Daya ( smiled ) : accha tumhara headche kum hua

Shreya ( buried her face in his chest ) : itni acchi massage ke baad headache kya uska baap bhi udan choo hogya

Daya smiled on her innocence

Daya ( smiled ) : Accha ab chalo muje bohott bhukh lagi hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa chaliye khana toh ready hai bas aap fresh hojaiye

Daya ( smiled ) : haa tum bhi fresh hojao

After that dareya gets freshen up & came to the hall

Shreya ( smiles ) : aap baithiye me khana lagati hu

Daya smiled & he sat on the chair ... while shreya serves him

Daya ( smiled ) : arre shreya tum bhi bethona

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa

After that both finish their lunch & shreya complete the kitchen chores & sat beside daya in hall

Daya stand up & sat on his knees & hold her hand

Daya ( smile ) : shreya I Love you ... kyaa tum meri adhuri zindagi ko pura karogi ... will you marry me ...

Shreya ( smiled & hugged him ) : i love you too daya & yes i will marry you

Daya smiled ... he slide the diamond ring in her finger ... suddenly they hear clapping sound ... dareya turned & saw shreya 's parents , abhirika & haya was standing their ... they enter in the house ... abhijeet hugged his buddy ... tarika & haya hugged shreya ... after that dareya take blessings from her parents

Shreya ( smile ) : maa aap sab kab aaye

Sm ( smile ) : tab jab daya tumhe propose kar raha tha

Shreya blushed with this & daya smile to see her happy

Sf ( smile ) : accha toh tum ye amanat le jaane aaye the daya

Dareya blushed on his comment

Haya ( excitedly ) : wowww ... pura maahol romantic hogya hai

Abhirika & Dareya : woh kehte hai na ... LOVE IS IN THE AIR ...

All laughed with this & our Dareya & Abhirika lives happily in their life

.

 **The £nd**


End file.
